Marrying Mr Arrogant
by tinkaibell
Summary: Xi Luhan, yeoja berumur 15 tahun yang dijodohkan dengan namja yang paling dia benci Oh Sehun. apa jadinya jika mereka benar-benar menikah ditambah lagi mereka berada di sekolah yang sama? -BAD SUMMARY-
1. Chapter 1

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Junmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan. Akan bertambah sesuai jalannya cerita.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

_**Luhan pov**_

Aku benci berada di sekolah baruku ini. Aku benci dengan kelompok-kelompok penguasa sekolah yang terlalu pilih-pilih teman berdasarkan penampilan dan kekayaannya. Jika ada yang bilang SMA adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan, maka aku akan membantahnya mentah-mentah. Aku benci dengan masa-masa SMA yang hanya mementingkan status dan berlagak sok dewasa padahal perilaku masih seperti anak TK.

Aku Xi Luhan yang sangat memenci SMA, adalah siswi Dose Senior High School, salah satu SMA terkelan di Seoul dan masih duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Memang aku baru bersekolah disini selama 8 bulan, tetapi aku tidak menyukai semua yang ada di SMA. Baik pelajarannya, pertemanannya, dan yang lainnya aku tidak suka! Aku memang bukan berada dari kalangan kelompok populer seperti Do Kyungsoo, anak penyumbang dana terbesar nomor dua setelah Park Chanyeol –bad boy- Dose SHS. Tetapi aku bukan pula dari kalangan anak-anak kutu buku yang cupu dan berpenampilan sangat tidak modis. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak sedikit terlihat karena penampilanku yang sederhana. Well aku masih memiliki sahabat baik yaitu Zhang Yixing dan namjachingunya Kim Junmyun.

Dan yang terakhir aku paling benci dari SMA adalah _moving class_. _Moving class_ itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Bayangkan saja kita harus bolak balik menggotong tas dan menenteng buku-buku yang berat. Selain itu, kita harus buru-buru mengambil tempat dikelas biar dapet tempat yang efektif untuk belajar. Dan sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Sungguh merepotkan membuat lelah saja huh!

_Brukk_

Buku –buku yang aku bawa terjatuh begitu saja setelah seseorang menabrakku. Demituhan, apa dia tidak punya mata?!

Aku berjongkok untuk mengambil dan merapikan buku-buku ku yang berserakan dilantai. Orang yang menabrakku hanya berdiri tanpa ada niatan untuk membantuku mengambil buku-buku ini. Bahkan ia juga tidak meminta maaf. Rasa kesal menjalar hingga wajahku memerah karena menahan marah.

Perlahan aku mendongakkan kepalaku agar aku bisa melihat wajah orang yang menabrakku tadi. Ternyata dia namja. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi tegap dan atletis. Kulitnya sangat putih pucat, wajahnya tampan namun datar dan dingin yang menyiratkan keangkuhan dan kesombongan. Aku bukan orang yang mudah terpesona pada namja seperti dia. Apalagi yang sebelumnya bermasalah denganku. Jadi ketika ketika aku melihat namja ini di depanku, aku tidak terpesona sama sekali malah membuatku kesal dengannya.

"kenapa kau diam saja?! atau setidaknya kau minta maaf karena sudah menabrakku!" omelku sambil berdiri dan menatap jengkel namja datar ini.

"apa perlu?" suara bass yang terkesan dingin itu berucap. Namja itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya dan memandangku datar. Apa dia tidak punya ekpresi?

"yak! Kau sudah menabrakku dan membuat buku-buku ku jatuh berserakan, dan kau masih bertanya?!" suaraku meninggi. Untung saja sekarang ini kami sedang berada di lorong yang lumayan sepi jadi aku tidak perlu takut jika ada orang lain yang mendengar omelanku.

"untuk apa minta maaf sama yeoja yang"... ia menjeda kalimatnya lalu memandangku dari atas sampai bawah, "dibawah standar."

Yeah, aku memang bukan yeoja cantik dan populer. Atau yeoja berwajah bak ulzzang. Tapi tetep saja aku tidak terima dibilang dibawah standar. Dia kira aku tidak punya harga diri huh?!

"hei jaga ucapanmu. _I dont know who u're and i dont want to know u_. Jelas-jelas kau yang nyari masalah duluan. Kau menabrakku dan kau tidak mau meminta maaf. Apa maumu?"

"mauku? Kau minggir dari hadapanku karena aku mau lewat." Namja itu mendorongku ke tembok dengan kasar agar ia bisa lewat. Aku memandangnya kesal. Hei lorong ini lebar kenapa dia hanya mau berjalan dalam satu garis? Tsk!

"YA namja datar sok ganteng! Semoga kau mendapatkan cinta dari yeoja sejenis aku!" aku memaki dan menyumpahinya. Memang itu tidak baik, tapi aku sudah terlanjur kesal. Hei perlakuannya lebih kurangajar padaku tadi. Dia tidak merespon dan terus berjalan menjauhiku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal. Lebih baik aku masuk kelas dan melupakan kejadian ini.

.

.

Marrying

Sesampainya dikamar Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur _queensize_-nya. Luhan memejamkan matanya lelah. Sungguh hari ini sangat melelahkan apalagi setelah insiden tabrakan dengan namja datar sok tampan itu.

Luhan membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba bayangan namja tadi terlintas di pikirannya. Ckck apa-apaan ini?! Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perasaan kesal masih menghinggapinya.

"Arrgghhh!" Luhan bertiriak kencang. Toh dirumahnya ia hanya sendiri kan. Eommanya pasti masih berkerja, dan appanya sudah meninggal ketika Luhan berumur 10 tahun. Oppanya –Xi Yifan- masih berada dikampus. Hanya ada beberapa maid dirumah Luhan saat ini.

"Arrgghhh!" Luhan berteriak untuk yang kedua kalianya. "siapa sih namja annoying itu? Sial kenapa aku terus kepikiran wajahnya?!" Luhan berguling-guling di kasurya. Lalu ia bangkit mengambil boneka rusa yang lumayan besar peninggalan appanya. Luhan selalu memeluk boneka itu setiap ia ingin tidur.

"bambi-ya, aku sebel ada yang bilang kalau penampilanku di bawah standar. Aku tidak terima! Yah walaupun aku memang sedikit tidak memperhatikan style ku, tapi tetap saja! dia kira dia itu namja yang sempurna apa hah?! Seharusnya dia berkaca, wajahnya saja tidak punya ekspresi, kulitnya seperti albino! Dan lagi siapa yang mau berteman dengan namja yang dingin macem dia?" Luhan mengeluarkan emosinya di depan boneka kesayangannya itu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampilkan sosok yeoja paruh baya tetapi masih terlihat cantik dengan balutan kemeja, rok selutut dan blazer khas orang kantoran. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan duduk di samping putri tercintanya.

"ada apa? kenapa teriak-teriak heum?" Tanya Heechul, eomma Luhan sambil mengelus sayang surai cokelat Luhan.

"aniya, aku haya sedikit kesel saja eomma." Jawab Luhan sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"kalau begitu ceritakan pada eomma apa yang membuat putri eomma yang cantik ini kesel."

Akhirnya Luhan menceritakan kejadian tadi. Eomma nya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "yasudah, biarkan saja dia. Toh kalian tidak saling mengenal kan?"

"iya tapi kan tetap saja dia—aishh."

"hahaha aigoo anak eomma ini. Ah ya, ada sesuatu yang harus eomma bicarakan." Eomma nya menatap Luhan dengan serius.

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "apa itu, eomma?"

"begini, apa kamu ingat Kyuhyun ahjussi teman appa? Nah kemarin sore dia bertemu eomma saat eomma sedang berada di cafe. Kami sempat berbincang walau hanya sebentar karena sekarang Kyuhyun ahjussi adalah CEO salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Seoul."

"jinjja? Eum mungkin aku sedikit lupa eomma. Tapi itu bagus bukan? Berarti dia masih mengingat eomma dan appa. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa mengundang dia dan keluarganya makan malam?"

Eommanya mengangguk. "ya kami memang merencanakan makan bersama dan..." eommanya menggantung kalimat akhirnya. Ia menatap Luhan ragu.

"dan apa eomma?"

"dan... merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan anak Khyuhyun ahjussi."

"MWOYA?! Eomma! Eomma taukan aku masih 15 tahun? Aku masih kelas 1 SMA eomma demituhan!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir. Dia baru pubertas dan sudah di suruh menikah? Apa kau bercanda?! Ini gila!

"tenang dulu nak." Heechul mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang sepertinya akan mengamuk. "kau tau dulu appa mu sudah membuat janji seperti itu dengan Khyuhyun ahjussi saat kalian lahir. Memang kalian berbeda dua tahun, saat anak Kyuhyun ahjussi lahir appa langsung membuat perjanjian itu dan Khyuhyun ahjussi memenuhinya agar tali silaturahmi kami tidak putus."

"aku tau. Tapi tidak diumurku yang masih 15 tahun eomma!"

"sayang.. ini sudah perjanjian. Kau mengertilah eomma mohon.."

"apa yang harus aku mengerti?! Kalian saja tidak mengerti diriku! Aku akan menyetujuinya jika aku sudah menyelesaikan sekolah dan kuliahku!"

"tidak bisa sayang. Kyuhyun ahjussi berkata kalau kalian akan menikah saat umur anaknya menginjak 17 tahun dan yah seperti yang kau lihat." Heechul berkata tenang. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak mau ini terjadi, tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Apa boleh buat?

"aku tidak menyangka kalian akan setega ini." Mata Luhan memerah menahan tangis. Kalau sudah begini dia harus apa?"

"maafkan eomma chagi.. kau tau eomma juga tidak ingin hal ini terjadi tapi semua diatas kendali eomma."

"sudahlah eomma. Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat." Luhan menidurkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi sang eomma.

"baiklah. Persiapkan dirimu sayang.. lusa kita akan bertemu mereka. Oh Sehun. Nama anak Kyuhyun ahjussi Oh Sehun. Sekali lagi eomma minta maaf karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." setelah mengatakan itu Heechul langsung meninggalkan kamar Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

_Ditempat lain dalam waktu yang sama_

Seorang namja memasuki rumah mewahnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya. Namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh Sehun." Seorang namja paruh baya memanggilnya. Sehun menatapnya datar. Tumben sekali pak tua yang sibuk ada dirumah. Pikirnya.

"duduk dulu nak, ada yang mau kami bicarakan." Ucap eommanya –Sungmin- dengan lembut. Akhirnya Sehun duduk disamping eommanya tepat berhadapan dengan appanya.

"ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Ia sebenarnya malas bertatap muka dengan orangtuanya. Yah setidaknya ia masih menghargai eommanya walaupun sedikit.

"begini, apa kau masih ingat dengan teman appa yang bernama Xi Hanggeng? Ia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kyuhyun –appanya- dengan nada yang tak kalah datar.

"langsung ke intinya saja aku tidak suka bertele-tele."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak. "lusa kita akan bertemu dengan keluarganya. Sekalian membicarakan rencana pernikahan kalian."

"APA? kau gila?!"

"sopan sedikit Oh Sehun!" bentak appanya.

"aku tidak mau! Apa-apaan kalian bahkan aku belum lulus. Rencana konyol macam apa ini?" Sehun membentak appanya. Masa bodoh jika ia menjadi anak durhaka. Siapa juga yang mau dinikahkan saat kalian masih sekolah?

"aku tidak menerima penolakkan apapun. Sekarang silahkan kau masuk kamar!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Ia tidak suka jika kehendaknya dibantah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sehun langsung bergegas ke kamarnya. Percuma saja jika ia melawan. Toh semua ini pasti akan tetap berjalan mengingat appnya sangat keras kepala. Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya keras lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sial! Kenapa hidupnya begitu tragis?

.

.

TBC

Halooo saya bawa ff hunhan sesuai permintaa kalian ehehe-_-

Gimana jelek atau abal? Maaf yaa bukannya ngelanjutin one way love saya mala bikin ff baru-_- mungkin itu agak ngaret yaa berhubung chap terakhir sepertinya panjang banget. Atau mau dibagi dia aja ya? Liat nanti ajalaa yaa tergantung mood wkwk.

Okee seperti biasa review 10+ akan menentukan lanjut atau tidaknyaa~

Last

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding Planning

**Marrying Mr. Arrogant**

Main Pair: All Exo member. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Heechul, Irene as cameo.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School Life, little bit of Angst.

Warning: Genderswitch for uke, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, dll.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fict di wattpad. Alur dan jalan cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama. Dont bash my fict. Dont like? Just klik 'exit' please.

.

.

Happy Reading~^^

"hiks..hiks.. bagaimana ini Xing-ah? Aku tidak mau menikah. Eomma benar-benar hiks.. bantu aku Xing-ah! Bawa aku kabur!"

Saat ini Luhan dan Yixing sedang berada di kantin dengan Luhan yang sedang nangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Yixing. Luhan sudah menceritakan tentang rencana pernikahan yang dibuat sepihak oleh orang tua mereka. Yixing tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran para orang tua jaman sekarang. Mereka hanya mementingkan keuntungan mereka tanpa memikirkan anak mereka sendiri. Dunia memang kejam.

"sshh ulljima Luhannie.. kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau memang benar kalau orangtua kalian tidak memikirkanmu, mereka hanya mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu deer. Siapa tau Oh Sehun itu bukan namja yang buruk." Yixing mencoba menasihati Luhan dan terus mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan tidak merespon perkataan Yixing. Ia terus menangis memikirkan nasib masa depannya yang sebentar lagi akan hancur. "Xing, ak—"

"_KYAAAA."_ Ucapan Luhan terputus karena suara teriakan heboh pengunjung kantin. Oh lebih tepatnya para yeoja yang berteriak histeris.

"_KYAAA THE WOLF!"_

"_KYAAA KAI OPPA TAMPAN SEKALI. OMONNA KAI GANDENGAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO!"_

"_OH TIDAK AKU INGIN MATI!"_

"_CHANYEOL OPPA SARANGHAE!"_

"_OH YAAMPUN SEHUN OPPA SEMAKIN TAMPAN SAJA KYAA AKU MIMISAN!"_

"_SEHUN OPPA JADIKAN AKU KEKASIHMU."_

"_OH TUHAN JONGDAE OPPA SENYUM KEARAHKU! AKU AKAN TERBANG!"_

Begitulah kira-kira suara berisik yang memenuhi kantin saat The Wolf –para penguasa sekolah- tiba di kantin. Mereka memiliki meja khusus yang tidak boleh di tempati oleh siapapun kecuali mereka atau orang yang mereka kenal.

Luhan mendengus tidak suka. Kelompok populer. Pikirnya. Kepalanya sangat pusing mendengar teriakan para yeoja-yeoja labil itu. Ia juga tidak mendengar apa saja yang mereka katakan karena keadaannya benar-benar sangat berisik dan Luhan benci itu. Ia melihat sinis kearah kelompok yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian itu. Mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan teriakan-teriakan yeoja-yoja disana. tsk menyebalkan!

"Xingie, mereka itu penguasa sekolah?" tanya Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan The Wolf, ada salah satu anggotanya yang sangat familiar. Tentu saja namja yang berkulit albino itu. Ternyata dia salah satu penguasa sekolah, pantas saja seenaknya. Cih. Batin Luhan.

"nde, mereka The Wolf. Mereka terkenal dengan sifat angkuh dan bad boy nya. Biar aku perkenalkan satu persatu."

"Yang pertama, Park Chanyeol yang tubuhnya paling tinggi. Dia penyumbang dana terbesar pertama disekolah, dia juga ketua The Wolf. Suka membully murid beasiswa, suka bergonta-ganti pacar, melakukan sex dimanapun, kapten klub basket. Saat ini katanya ia sedang dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ketua klub seni musik. Orang tuanya pekerja keras dan jarang pulang kerumah. Ada yang bilang juga itulah salah satu penyebab Chanyeol menjadi bad boy. Ia kurang kasih sayang orang tuanya."

"Yang kedua, Kim Jongdae, yang berwajah kotak. Pewaris restaurant _De'Sukki _–ngarang- yang berada hampir di seluruh dunia. Ia suka ke club malam untuk mabuk ataupun melakukan _one night stand. _Tapi dia masih bertanggung jawab atas restaurantnya. Orangtua nya tinggal di luar negeri dan hanya setahun sekali melihat keadaan Jongdae. Dan dia adalah namja yang paling banyak tebar pesona kepada fans-fansnya."

"Yang ketiga, Kim Jongin yang berkulit tan. Sepupu Chanyeol,anak tunggal keluarga Kim. Tinggal di rumah besar Chanyeol karena orang tuanya menetap di Paris. Dia yang paling pendiam, jarang berinteraksi dengan orang termasuk The Wolf, hanya Kyungsoo yang mengerti sifat Kai. Lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di arena balap karena ia memang seorang pembalap liar."

"Yang terakhir, ada Oh Sehun, yang berkulit putih pucat. Dia yang paling muda di The Wolf. Memiliki wajah datar, tapi siapa sangka jika sedang berinteraksi dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya akan menjadi manja. Keras kepala dan arogan karena kemauannya selalu dituruti. Tidak mau kalah dari siapapun. Tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengusik hidup pribadinya. Sama seperti Chanyeol, ia bersifat seperti itu karena orangtuanya bekerja keras dan jarang pulang. Dengar-dengar sudah memiliki sangat dekat dengan seorang yeoja, namanya Irene. Salah satu yeoja populer di sekolah ini juga."

Nafas Luhan tercekat saat Yixing menjelaskan anggota The Wolf yang terakhir. Ap-apa? Oh Sehun?! Oh Sehun yang kemarin menabraknya dan tidak meminta maaf? Oh Sehun yang akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya? Apa dunia ini sesempit itu? Oh tidak, ini bencana. Hidup Luhan tidak akan lama lagi setelah mengetahui ini.

"b-bagaimana kau tau tentang mereka semua Xing?" Luhan bertanya dengan tergagap sambil menatap Yixing Shock.

Yixing mengangkat bahunya acuh, "kau lupa Joonmyeon oppa ketua osis? Apa yang tidak ia ketahui dari seluk beluk sekolah ini? Apalagi mereka kelompok populer."

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menatap anggota The Wolf yang tengah berbincang ditambah satu yeoja yang duduk disamping Sehun. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol dan Jongdae, sedangkan Kai memejamkan matanya. Sehun sedang menyantap makanannya sesekali berbicara dengan yeoja disebelahnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika itu pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun menatap Luhan sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang malas.

"uh-ah? Sejak kapan Irene ada disebelah Sehun?" Yixing mengalihkan tatapan Luhan kepada Sehun. Ia menatap Yixing tidak mengerti. "ish pabbo! Apa kau lupa yang tadi aku katakan? Irene yeoja yang paling dekat dengan Oh Sehun?!"

"oh." Luhan mengangguk sekilas. "cantik. Kok dia mau berdekatan dengan manusia menyebalkan seperti Sehun ya." Luhan bergumam tanpa sadar dan Yixing mendengarnya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"huh?"

"kau mengenal Oh Sehun?"

"a-ani." Luhan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"kata-katamu tadi seakan kau mengenal Sehun."

"tidak. Aku tidak kenal dengannya dan aku tidak akan pernah ma kenal. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas saja aku muak berada di dekat kelompok anak-anak populer." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menarik tangan Yixing. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya –lebih tepatnya memperatikan Luhan-

.

.

Marrying Mr Arrogant

Tak terasa hari pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan pun tiba. Mereka memesan tempat khusus di salah satu restaurant bintang lima yang sangat mewah. Saat ini keluarga Sehun sedang menunggu keluarga Luhan. Mereka duduk dalam keadaan hening. Sehun terlihat asik dengan ponselnya sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan keluaganya.

"Oh Sehun, simpan ponselmu sekarang juga." Oh Kyuhyun berucap dengan nada yang datar dan tegas.

Sehun menaruh ponselnya di dalam saku celananya, kemudian ia menganggkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Sehun tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya. Di depannya tengah berdiri seorang yeoja yang sangat familiar. Bukankah dia yang kemarin marah-marah denganku? Batin Sehun.

"Neo?!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan shock.

Luhan hanya memandangnya datar. 'belebihan' ujar Luhan dalam hati.

"ada apa Sehun?" eomma Sehun bertanya karena bingung melihat reaksi Sehun. "kau mengenalnya? Atau kalian saling kenal?"

"eomma, kau ingat cerita ku kemarin? Yang aku bilang kalau aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan? Ini dia orangnya eomma. Orang yang tidak sopan yang sudah menabrakku, menjatuhkan buku-buku beratku dan tidak minta maaf." Luhan berkata dengan nada yang cukup keras agar orangtua Sehun juga mendengarnya.

"mwo? Kau saja yang tidak lihat jalan." Sehun memandang Luhan tajam. Apa-apaan yeoja ini. Mau mengadu eh?

"jelas-jelas kau yang tidak lihat-lihat jalan dasar albino!"

"YA! Rusa bawel!"

"tengkorak berjalan!"

"MWO? Sial kau dasar—"

"yaya! Apa-apaan kalian berdua ini? Tenang sedikit kita ini sedang di tempat umum!" heechul menengahi pertengkaran kecil antara Luhan dan Sehun. Akhirnya mereka berdua diam. Setelah Heechul, Luhan, dan Yifan dipersilakan duduk Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"jadi? Kalian saling mengenal?"

"ani!" jawab keduanya kompak.

"lalu?"

"dia kemarin menabrakku dan tidak minta maaf ahjumma." Luhan berkata sambil memasang wajah melasnya.

"ah- jadi kalian satu sekolah?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

Keduanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan –tidak penting- Sungmin menurut Sehun dan Luhan. "Luhan-ah, kau bersekolah di Dose High School?" Sungmin menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"N-ne ahjumma." Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"ah! Kalau begitu ini bagus. Iyakan Chullie?"

"iya! Kalian bisa saling mengakrabkan diri selagi kalian belum menikah." Heechul berujar dengan semangat.

"tidak!" jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan lagi. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"aigoo. Kalian sangat kompak. Memang jodoh tidak akan kemana, iyakan Minnie, Kyu?" Sungmin menggoda Sehun dan Luhan. Kyuhyun yang melihat aura hitam diantara anaknya dan Luhan segera menengahinya. "ekhem.. sebaiknya kita makan dulu, baru kita bicarakan tujuan kita."

Kemuadian mereka semua makan malam dengan tenang. Sesekali Heechul dan Sungmin terlibat dalam pembicaraan kecil. Sehun memakan makanannya dengan tenang sedangkan Luhan hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya tidak berselera.

"bagaimana jika pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan dipercepat menjadi dua minggu lagi Chullie?" usul Sungmin membuat Sehun yang sedang makan tersedak dan Luhan yang sedang minum menyemburkan sedikit minumannya.

"MWOYA?!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan. Keduanya menatap horror kearah eomma mereka.

"eomma jangan konyol! Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Luhan mentah-mentah. Dua minggu? Apa eommanya gila menikahkan anak yang bahkan belum genap 16 tahun!

"eomma jangan seenaknya! Eomma kira aku mau menghabiskan masa remajaku dengan menikahi yeoja amatiran seperti dia? Cih aku tidak sudi." Sehun memandang dingin kearah Luhan yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan mata yang melotot hampir keluar.

"amatiran kau bilang?! Hey dengar ya tuan sok ganteng, aku juga mana sudi menikah denganmu. Yang ada nanti masa depanku hancur karena menikah dengan orang yang tidak akan bisa bertanggung jawab sepertimu."

"sudah-sudah kalian kenapa tidak bisa akur sih?!" Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Apa anak muda selalu begini? Hah dia bisa frustasi jika begini terus.

"haahh. Kalian harus hati-hati looh. Benci itu lawannya cinta. Benci dan cinta beda tipis. Jika kalian saling membenci, besar kemungkinan kalian akan saling mencintai kedepannya." Ledek Heechul. Sebenernya ia bukan hanya meledek, tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu bukan?

"MALDO ANDWAE!" teriak Sehun dan Luhan lagi. Benar-benar sehati rupanya.

"ckck. Untuk saat ini kalian bleh mengelak. Tapi lihat saja nanti kedepannya bagaimana. Eomma berani bertaruh kalau nanti kalian akan saling mencintai." Sambung Sungmin.

Ketika Sehun ingin membantah perkataan eommanya, Sungmin lebih dulu memotongnya, "jadi persiapan pernikahan kalian akan eomma persiapkan. Kalian hanya tinggal _fitting _untuk bajunya, dan memilih design cicin. Minggu depan Sehun akan menjemput Luhan untuk melakukan hal yang barusan eomma bilang. Dan tidak ada pe-no-lak-kan!" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya sambil menatap wajah Sehun garang. Jika sudah seperti ini Sehun kalah telak dari eommanya.

"baiklah semuanya sudah diputuskan." Heechul menepuk tangan tiga kali. Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa menggeram pasrah. Kemudian Luhan beralih menatap oppanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. kris yang merasa ditatap megalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan dan memandangnya dengan tatapan _ada-apa?_

Luhan menggeser duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kris. Ia memeluk Kris dari samping dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris. Kris yang bingung hanya mengelus surai caramel Luhan dengan sayang.

"bantu aku oppa.." bisik Luhan. Kris yang sepertinya mengerti situasi menundukkan kepalanya untuk bicara dengan Luhan. Jika dilihat dari tempat Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan, posisi Kris dan Luhan saat ini seperti orang yang sedang berciuman. Karena posisi Luhan yang sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan Kris yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dan sebelah tangan Kris yang berada tepat di tengkuk Luhan. Sehun memandangnya datar.

"bagaimana cara oppa membantumu heum?"

"bawa aku kabur."

Kris melotot. Adiknya ini memang benar-benar nekat. "aku tidak bisa. Kau tau tindakanmu bisa membuat eomma sedih bahkan terpuruk."

"aku tidak peduli. Eomma saja tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Pokoknya aku mau kau membawaku kabur!"

"LuDeer sayang, oppa menyayangimu. Tapi tentu oppa juga menyayangi eomma. Oppa tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan eomma. Sekali-sekali biarkanlah eomma bahagia. Eomma sudah bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan kita. Apa kau tidak ingin membalas perjuangan eomma dengan cara membahagiakan eomma? Jika kau menikah dengan Sehun tentu eomma akan bahagia, dan aku yakin hati kecilmu bangga karena sudah membuat orang yang paling berharga dihidupmu tersenyum bahagia.

Luhan terdiam sesaat mencoba memahami perkataan Kris. Benar. Jika ia menikahdengan Sehun eommanya pasti bahagia. Karena bisa menjalankan amanat appanya dan juga bisa menyerahkan putrinya kepada orang yang terpercaya. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Luhan simpulkan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, "haahh mungkin kau benar oppa.. aku memang ingin sekali membalas segala perjuangan eomma selama ini. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti untuk eomma dan juga appa."

"Kris tersenyum kecil. "kalau begitu turuti kemauan eomma dan appa. Appa pasti akan sangat senang jika keinginan terakhirnya kau penuhi. Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Siapa tau Sehun itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Oppa akan membantumu jika Oh Sehun itu berbuat yang macam-macam dengan adik kecil oppa."

"ya arrasseo oppa." Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tenang kearah Kris. "terimakasih oppa, aku sangat menyayangimu!"

Kris mengecup kening Luhan lalu mengusak lembut kepalanya, "oppa juga menyayangimu babydeer."

Tanpa mereka sadari semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Sehun memandang keduanya jengkel. Bukan, bukan karena cemburu. Tapi karena ini semacam brother complex, menjijikan bukan. Tsk!

"waahh kalian sangat akur ne! Andai aku memiliki anak perempuan." Monolog Sungmin.

"jadi eomma tidak senang memiliki anak seperti aku?" Sehun memicingkan matanya tidak suka.

"ani, bukan begitu Sehunnie. Kau tampan mana mungkin eomma tidak senang memiliki memiliki anak sepertimu. Hanya saja jika eomma memiliki anak perempuan pasti eomma bisa mengajak dia memasak bersama, ke salon bersama, belanja bersama ahh pokoknya melakukan hal bersama. "

Luhan sedikit terhenyak dengan pernyataan Sungmin barusan. _'mungkin jika aku menikah dengan Sehun aku bisa menjadi anak perempuan yang diinginkan Sungmin ahjumma, iyakan? Aishh Luhan pabbo apa yang kau pikirkan?'_

"tidak masalah Minnie-ah, jika nanti Sehun sudah menikah dengan Luhan kau akan mendapatkan anak perempuan dan kau bisa melakukan hal-hal yang kau inginkan bersama Luhannie, iyakan chagi?" tanya Heechul sambil menampilkan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

Luhan ikut tersenyum, "ne ahjumma." Ucap Luhan kikuk. Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"ahh kalau begitu aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menjadikan Luhan anakku. Bagaimana jika pernikahannya dimajukan menjadi seminggu lagi? Kalian semua setuju kan?"

JDEERRR

Bagaikan petir disiang bolong. Pernyataan Sungmin benar-benar membuat Luhan dan Sehun ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai han.

.

.

TBC

Halohaaa. Ngaret banget ya? Muehehe-_-

Tadinya saya gamau lanjutin ff ini karena saya pikir yang minat sedikit. Et ternyata saya salah ding. Setelah beberapa hari ngeliat respond kalian yang pada minta dilanjut akhirnya saya lanjutin deh. Dan tadaaaa. Ini masih sangat pendek dan juga membosankan, tbh.

Saya mau minta maaf juga buat ff one way love belum bisa dilanjut dikarenakan otak aya edang buntu dan butuh banget inspirasi. Mungkin yang punya inspirasi bisa review disana/? saya usahain deh minggu ini di update yaa.

Oiya buat next chapt kalian mau saya selipin couple siapa nih? Chanbaek, kaisoo, atau sulay? Review dan pilih yaa. Vote terbanyak yang bakal dipilih. Soooo review ya?

Balasan Review:

**Inzy: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Luhannieka: ** hahaha iyaa ini sudah update looh. Wahaha siapp, memang rencananya aku mau buat kayak gitu sih hoo, terimakasih usulnyaa:D Thanks for review!:)

**AphroditeFaust:** wahh makasih:D ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Kristin . exofashion: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Lisnana1: **wahhh makasih yaa:D ini sudah updatee. Thanks for review!:)

**Babydeer: **wahh makasih yaa:D ini sudah lanjutt kelamaan gak? Wkwk-_- Thanks for review!:)

**Yuijii: **ini sudah lanjut yaaa:D Thanks for review!:)

**Slcbkk0996: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Oh Lana: **hahaha iya, kita liat nanti gimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka/? Thanks for review!:)

**SeenaPark: **ini sudah lanjutt. Thanks for review!:)

**Ruixi: **ini sudah lanjutt:D Thanks for review!:)

**Akusayangluhan: **apa di chap ini sudah terjawab penasarannya? Wkwk ini sudah updatee. Thanks for review!:)

**Younlaycious88: **ini sudah lanjutt:D Thanks for review!:)

Wahhh saya bingung nih mau hiatus atau apa. sebentar lagi masuk sekolah yakan? Mana katanya sabtu masuk pula. Fag sekali gubernur-_- saya sihh maunya ff ini fast update, kalian juga kan? /pasti gak ada-_- saya butuh support kalian juga lohh hehe.

**And Happy Eid Mubarak buat umat muslimm! Minal aidzin semuanya hehe.**

Last

Review Please?

With love,

Kai's futere wife


End file.
